La Llorona
La Llorona is a song from Disney and Pixar's 2017 animated film Coco. It is a duet between the heroic Imelda and the wicked Ernesto de la Cruz. The song was performed by Imelda and de Cruz's voice actors, Alanna Ubach and Antonio Sol, respectively. Lyrics Spanish= Ay de mí llorona, llorona de azul celeste Ay de mí llorona, llorona de azul celeste Que aunque la vida me cueste, llorona No dejaré de quererte No dejaré de quererte Me subí al pino más alto, llorona, a ver si te divisaba Me subí al pino más alto, llorona, a ver si te divisaba Como el pino era tierno, llorona, al verme llorar, lloraba Como el pino era tierno, llorona, al verme llorar, lloraba La pena, y la que no es pena llorona, todo es pena para mí La pena, y la que no es pena llorona, todo es pena para mí Ayer lloraba por verte, llorona ¡Hoy! Lloro porque te vi Ayer lloraba por verte, llorona ¡Hoy! Lloro porque te vi Ay de mí llorona, llorona, llorona de azul celeste Ay de mí llorona, llorona, llorona de azul celeste Que aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte Que aunque la vida me cueste, llorona, no dejaré de quererte No dejaré de quererte No dejaré de quererte A-ay-ay-ay! |-|English= Woe is me, Weeping Lady, Weeping Lady dressed in light blue. Woe is me, Weeping Lady, Weeping Lady dressed in light blue. Although it costs my life, Weeping Lady, I won't stop loving you. I won't stop loving you. I climbed the highest pine tree, Weeping Lady, just to try to descry you. I climbed the highest pine tree, Weeping Lady, just to try to descry you. As the pine tree was unripe, Weeping Lady, saw me cry made it cry. As the pine tree was unripe, Weeping Lady, saw me cry made it cry. Sorrow and what is not sorrow, Weeping Lady. Everything is sorrow for me. Sorrow and what is not sorrow, Weeping Lady. Everything is sorrow for me. Yesterday was crying to see you, Weeping Lady. Today I cry because a saw you. Yesterday was crying to see you, Weeping Lady. Today I cry because a saw you. Woe is me, Weeping Lady, Weeping Lady, Weeping Lady dressed in light blue. Woe is me, Weeping Lady, Weeping Lady, Weeping Lady dressed in light blue. Although it costs my life, Weeping Lady, I won't stop loving you. Although it costs my life, Weeping Lady, I won't stop loving you. I won't stop loving you. I won't stop loving you. A-ay-ay-ay! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the film's soundtrack and its Spanish release. Gallery Images Coco-disneyscreencaps_com-9642.jpg Coco_-_La_Llorona.jpg Videos Official Coco - La Llorona - (Full Song Clip) - (HD) Alanna Ubach, Antonio Sol - La Llorona (From "Coco" Audio Only) Trivia *The song itself is a traditional Mexican folk song about a ghostly spirit of the same name from Latin American folklore who weeps over the loss of her children. Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Duets Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Disney Songs